


Unrest

by KittyBandit



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Hand Jobs, Laviyuu Week 2018, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 15:07:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14108010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyBandit/pseuds/KittyBandit
Summary: Quiet moments like these were hard to come by…





	Unrest

**Author's Note:**

> For LaviYuu Week 2018 -- Day 1
> 
> Rain | Spring, Growth, Tears, Sorrow, Life

Rain slid down the window pane, droplets clinging to the glass as the storm clouds rumbled above them. They were safely tucked away in Kanda’s room, one lamp burning next to the bed with just enough light to allow Lavi to read. Even at midday, the gray clouds obscured the sun. With the storm beating down on the Order and Exorcists unable to leave on a mission, there was little else to do except wait for it to pass.

Kanda shifted at Lavi’s side, letting out a soft sigh as he pressed his face against the redhead’s hip. He’d been sleeping since Lavi had popped into his room for something to distract himself with, and instead ended up half-cuddling with the surly swordsman while catching up on his reading.

Lavi continued reading in the quiet of Kanda’s bedroom, but before he could finish another page, Kanda moved again. He let out a low, disgruntled noise and twisted as if to find a more comfortable position. Lavi watched him, book forgotten, until he finished moving again. When he was certain Kanda had settled in once more, he returned his gaze to the old, worn pages of his book.

Not two minutes passed, and Kanda shifted again, this time a clearly distressed noise sneaking past his lips. Hesitantly, Lavi rested his hand on Kanda’s head, fingers gliding through the dark, silky strands. “Yuu?” he asked, keeping his voice low so as not to startle him.

At the sound of his name, Kanda’s body stiffened and his eyes shot open. He sucked in a breath, short and fast. He lay there, unmoving for a long moment, and Lavi’s hand stilled in his hair.

“Yuu? What’s wrong?” he asked again, his voice louder than before. Lavi set his book aside and watched Kanda with concerned eyes.

The question seemed to pull Kanda out of whatever fog he’d been in. His dark brows pinched together as he sat up in bed. “Nothing.” He brushed back hair from his face before glaring over at Lavi. “What are you still doing here?”

Lavi pursed his lips and huffed as he finally pulled his hand away from Kanda’s head. “What a lovely way to greet me after you wake up—never mind that you practically used me as a pillow for over an hour.”

“I did not,” Kanda grumbled, leaning back against the headboard. His eyes were still glossed over, as if he were lost in a fog. Lavi watched him carefully, unease twisting in his guts.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Lavi asked again.

“I’m _fine_ ,” Kanda insisted, though the usual edge to his voice had softened. “It was just a dream. Don’t worry about it.”

Sighing, Lavi leaned back against the pillows with Kanda, his head gently thumping against the headboard. Dreams… He knew Kanda had them frequently, though he never liked to admit to it. He wouldn’t tell Lavi how bad they were, but he could see it in his eyes late at night or early in the morning—after he would wake up in a cold sweat and panting as if he’d been training for hours. Sometimes Lavi heard him mumble in his sleep, half-muttered words and a name that had fallen from his lips more often than Lavi’s own—

Alma.

Lavi had once tried to ask him who Alma was, and he’d been violently kicked out of Kanda’s room without an explanation. Kanda had ignored him for a week after the incident, and it’d taken him nearly a month to fall back in his good graces. Still, it didn’t answer his question, and now he was too afraid to ask.

Instead, he did the only thing he could when Kanda’s mood turned melancholy—he waited. Sometimes it took only a few minutes, sometimes hours or days. But eventually, he knew Kanda would give in. As much as Kanda wanted everyone to believe that he didn’t need help, that he was impervious to feelings, Lavi knew better.

Either the dream had shaken him more than Lavi had realized or he didn’t care enough to keep up appearances in the sanctuary of his bedroom. It only took a few minutes for Kanda to turn on his side facing Lavi and wrap an arm snug around his midsection. Lavi hesitated for a moment before curling in close, one arm around Kanda’s shoulders as he hugged him closer. No words were spoken between them, the steady tapping of rain on the windows and their own soft breaths the only sounds disturbing the silence. Lavi leaned in closer, burying his face in the top of Kanda’s head. Kanda shivered at the touch, fingers tightening at his hip.

Against his better judgment, Lavi parted his lips and spoke with soft, comforting tones. “…Did you want to talk about it?”

“No,” Kanda replied automatically, and Lavi knew even asking had been pointless. He chewed at the inside of his cheek, his nose still pressed up against Kanda’s head and breathing in his scent.

He tried another tactic this time, one he’d had minor success with in the past. “Want me to distract you?”

There was a beat, and Kanda kept still in Lavi’s arms as the words washed over them both like the rain that had kept them indoors for the day.

Lavi wondered for a moment if Kanda had even heard him, or if he simply chose to ignore the question. But just as he was about to prod Kanda again, he felt warm, chapped lips on his—kissing him with a rough insistence.

Sighing through his nose, Lavi relaxed back against the blankets and pillows as Kanda climbed on top of him, straddling his hips as he kissed him so hard Lavi was certain his lips would bruise. It’d been a while since they’d touched like this, bodies pressed against each other, mouths hot and wet as they kissed in the dark. It shot an ache of desire straight into Lavi’s belly, leaving him itching for more contact. He tangled his hands in Kanda’s hair, tugged excitedly at the long strands—the effort earned him a possessive grunt from the swordsman, and a nip at his bottom lip.

Lavi’s head spun as Kanda sat up, parting their lips as quickly as he’d smashed them together, and pushed up the hem of Lavi’s shirt until he bared his chest. Without a word, he leaned in and bit one of Lavi’s nipples. Lavi yelped at the suddenness of it, and squirmed under Kanda.

“Yuu, c’mon,” he groaned rocking his hips up into Kanda’s. “Don’t be so rough.”

“You said you would distract me,” Kanda snapped back, licking a long stripe along Lavi’s trembling stomach. Even though his tone was harsh, he eased up and stopped biting at the redhead’s skin. Lavi pressed his head back into the pillows as Kanda’s lips and tongue explored his chest and stomach. When he hit a particularly sensitive spot, Lavi keened and arched his back.

“Not so loud, idiot,” Kanda scolded him, moving back up to kiss his lips, as if that would keep him from being noisy.

Lavi submitted, one of his hands slipping out of Kanda’s long locks and up his shirt. Their bodies pressed together, flush and sweating in the dim light of the room. Lavi’s leg hitched up around Kanda’s hip, and he felt the confined hardness of their mutual arousals rubbing up against each other. It forced a whine out of his throat, only to be swallowed down by Kanda’s greedy lips. He felt boxed in, suffocating under Kanda’s rough attentions, and had to turn his head to suck in a breath.

“Yuu,” he mumbled past wet, sore lips as Kanda took the opportunity to suck a deep bruise into the crook of his neck. “C-Can we…?” The stuttered, unfinished question hung in the air between them, and Lavi felt a lump form in his throat as we waited for an answer.

He felt Kanda shudder against him, his fingers digging into his side as he sat up and stared down at Lavi. Dark eyes bore into Lavi’s single green one, and he froze under the heavy gaze, breath stilled in his throat. It lasted only a moment, and before Lavi could regain his composure, Kanda reached down and worked open his pants.

Lavi’s breath caught in his throat as Kanda pulled himself free, then worked on Lavi’s pants in the same fashion. They were both hard and wanting, and his heart thudded excitedly in his chest as he watched Kanda. When they were both free, Kanda took their lengths in one hand, fingers loose around the stiff flesh, and began pumping.

A moan rattled in Lavi’s throat as their cocks rubbed together. Kanda leaned forward, bracing himself against the mattress with one hand as he worked the other around their mutual hardness. Lavi panted from the friction, pleasure curling around his insides like coiled snakes, and stared up at Kanda’s face. The times he could see his friend in such a state of abandon were few and far between. But when they were like this, when they let their defenses down and tried, for just a few minutes, to forget about war and death and their duty as Exorcists, Lavi could witness the softer side of Kanda.

Lavi took it all in—his eyes only half-lidded, his lips parted as he fought to keep his breath even, the tremble in his shoulders as he worked his hand between them. The hard lines of his face softened, just for Lavi, as they joined together, intimate and perfect.

As Kanda’s thumb ran over their slicked tips, Lavi’s hips jolted up in pleasure. He sighed, skin hotter as sweat prickled up on his brow. He watched Kanda, enamored. “Yuu, it feels good.”

Kanda only hummed a reply, no words needed as he jerked his wrist faster. His breaths came harder now, not as hitched and irregular as Lavi’s, but excited nonetheless. Their skin flushed hotly, the redness spreading over them as they worked themselves up.

“Yuu,” Lavi whispered again, his name punctuated with a soft moan as he curled in closer. He wrapped his arms around Kanda’s neck, pulling him down until their lips met again in a crushing kiss.

Kanda moaned into it, his body going weak for a split second before he rocked his hips against Lavi’s and pumped his hand over their cocks faster. Lavi arched up into the touch, the roughness of Kanda’s pace pulling mewls and whines from deep in his throat. He tightened his hands in Kanda’s hair, slipping his tongue into his mouth to taste him again.

They continued like that, wrapped up together in passion and sex, until Lavi felt it—that perfect knot tightening in his guts. Kanda’s fingers stroked him just right, smoothing over skin slicked with precum, and the redhead came with a muffled cry, spilling himself between their bodies. Kanda didn’t stop his hand, even as cum covered his digits, until he reached his peak as well. The second rush of hot wet heat smeared between them, and as soon as Kanda let go of their quickly softening dicks, he collapsed against Lavi with a groan.

Lavi let out a soft “oof” as Kanda’s heavy form settled against him. Unable to move, he stared up at the ceiling, his heated blood beginning to cool as his breath evened out. The mess between them smeared over their clothes, and he knew he should care, considering he eventually had to go back to his own room, but he couldn’t muster the strength to bother. He was comfortable in his dirtied state, pressed back into the sheets by Kanda’s limp body as they both came down from the orgasmic high.

When Kanda finally expended the energy to pull himself off Lavi, he flopped to the other side of the bed with a sigh, mirroring Lavi’s own position. He didn’t say anything, the heat between them still igniting the air.

Reaching for the edge of the blanket, Lavi cleaned himself off as best he could and tucked himself back into his pants. By the time he’d finished, Kanda still hadn’t moved to do the same.

The time after these encounters was always awkward, and Lavi already felt that itch of discomfort crawling over his skin. Kanda usually kicked him out after any intimate encounters, but he hadn’t made a move to do so yet. Not wanting to overstay his welcome, he sat up and swung his legs over the edge of the bed.

“Don’t worry. I’ll get out of your hair.”

However, before he could stand up, Kanda grabbed his wrist, pulling him back into the bed. Lavi blinked, taken by surprise, and turned to look back at him. “Yuu?”

Sitting up, Kanda finally fixed his pants, though he couldn’t meet Lavi’s questioning gaze. “Stay,” was all he said, his voice so low that Lavi almost couldn’t hear it.

Swallowing against the lump in his throat, Lavi took a slow, measured breath. “Do you really want me to?”

Kanda gave a curt nod, his face still flushed from their previous activities. “Yeah. Just for a bit.”

A bit was more than Kanda had given him before, and he grinned widely back at him. “Sure. I’ll stay as long as you want me to.”

With a nod, Kanda pulled Lavi back in bed until they were both settled under the bedding, pressed up against each other. The strange, needy behavior drew Lavi in until their limbs were wrapped around each other, and Kanda’s head was gently tucked under his chin.

“Yuu… are you sure you’re okay?”

Kanda didn’t speak for a moment, the silence more telling than the words that followed. “I’m fine. Stop talking so much.”

Lavi sighed, still unable to extract the truth from Kanda’s lips. “If you say so.” Knowing there was little point in questioning him further, he closed his eye and relaxed against him. Even if Kanda wouldn’t trust him with the truth, he could at least enjoy the quiet moment between them.

After all, quiet moments like these were hard to come by.

**Author's Note:**

> Unfortunately, this will be my only contribution to LaviYuu Week this year. But, I hope you all enjoyed it!


End file.
